


Hormones, Hormones, Hormones

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [2]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, Hermitcraft - Freeform, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Takes place in the Secrets universe. First time Grian and Shy had sex.





	Hormones, Hormones, Hormones

When Grian had begun to stay with Shy to hide his pregnancy from his friends, he never expected to want something from the other so soon. His hormones were out of control and the hermit often found himself fanaticizing about his partner making him scream and grip the bed sheets until both were too exhausted to continue. Hell, Shy had already walked in once on Grian trying to give some pleasure to himself in his hormone induced state.

Bored and trying to distract himself from the fact that he _needed _relief from his burning arousal, Grian decided to raid Shy’s room as a prank while the other was off somewhere. He knew Shy hid something under his bed and gently pushed the bed aside, pausing upon seeing countless sex toys. “I guess everyone does need pleasure sometimes…” Grian muttered before footsteps caught his attention. He pushed the bed back in place and sat on it with a smile by the time Shy came in, binder off and only in shorts.

“Oh, hey.” Shy walked in and pressed a stone button, letting the just barely above 7 light level increase to 15. “Redstone, man. Weird shit. Why are you in my room?”

“O-oh… uhm… Well…” Grian wanted to admit to Shy that he had seen the other’s collection. He wanted to beg him to use it on him and for both trans men to explore the bodies they never let anyone else see. His voice got caught in his throat and his face heated up, only making his arousal burn even more noticeably.

“You found my toys, didn’t you?” Shy cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. “Okay, so. Dude, you’re clearly needing someone to fuck you. We’re the only two here so… Wanna fuck?”

Grian was shocked at how fast he was in grabbing Shy and locking lips with the transman. Shy melted into the kiss almost as soon as their lips met; he was sweet thanks to all of the cookies and cake he ate with a hint of salt. It was a taste Grian grew addicted to quickly, pulling away and letting both catch their breath before he forced Shy into another kiss, hips wiggling in some attempt to find pleasure.

Shy took this as a sign to get started and reached his hands up under Grian’s t-shirt, which he had been wearing in place of his thick sweater for the past few days. They broke lips and Shy looked deep into Grian’s baby blue eyes, lust in his deep blue ones. “Aw, fuck. Done got me wanting to fuck you… Get undressed. I’m getting the bad boys out!”

Grian found any shame about his body gone in his hormonal state; he stripped himself quickly and whined softly at seeing Shy still dressed. “Shhhhyyy…” He whined out, eyes widening at the other bringing out a vibrator. “O-oh…” Shy got undressed quickly.

Shy let out something like a purr and gently pushed Grian down on bed, lubing up the toy as he kissed Grian’s chest. _Fuck that already made Grian want to cum. _Shy slipped the toy into Grian and took a nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as he started up the vibrator. “O-oh… Shy…” Grian found himself falling into a mess already.

Shy began sliding the vibrator in and out of his partner, reaching one hand to his clit and rubbing circles in it. Grian bucked his hips and grinded them against Shy’s movements as he panted loudly at Shy playing with his nipple. Shy turned up the vibrator and made Grian moan loudly, gripping Shy’s hair and pulling him up and into a kiss.

Shy groaned into the kiss and began grinding himself against Grian, pushing the vibrator in further. _Fuck, that felt good. _Grian whimpered when Shy used both hands to massage and play with his breasts. His arousal was increasing and he felt himself wanting to cum already. He pulled from the kiss and gasped when Shy began sucking a hickey into his neck. “S-shy! I’m ab-about-“

Shy removed his mouth from Grian’s skin and licked his lips. “Do it. I want to hear you moan my name.”

Grian bucked his hips and grinded against Shy through his orgasm. “O-oh fuck, Shy!” He moaned and pulled his partner close, panting and moaning his name even after he had finished his orgasm.

“So soon?” Shy teased, earning a playful smack from Grian. “Alright, alright. You’re hormonal. But, if you don’t want me to tease you, you’ll give me the time of my life. Deal?”

Grian shoved Shy down and spread his legs, burying his face into his pussy and running his tongue against Shy’s entire area. Shy moaned at the rough texture of Grian’s tongue and grinded into Grian’s eating out of him. “Sh-shit. Nice tongue y-you got there, G-man.”

Grian gave an experimental, light nip to Shy’s clit and made him buck his hips and fall completely back, tears of pleasure in his eyes. Grian took this as a good sign and made his licks slow and deep, occasionally letting his teeth graze against the sensitive part of Shy; it was fun to see the other fall apart each time.

Shy grabbed Grian by the wings and pulled him further into his area, panting loudly. “G-getting close, G-man.”

“Sh-shut up.” Grian muttered between licks. He shoved two fingers into Shy and curled them against his g-spot. Shy moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Grian, making him purr. “S-say my name. I-I’ll let you cum if y-you scream my name.”

“Grian!” Shy whined out as Grian removed his mouth from the other.

“Louder.” Grian nipped his partner’s clit.

“G-grian!” Shy shuddered and tried to pull Grian back into him.

“Louder,” Grian demanded again, giving a slow lick to Shy.

“F-fuck! Grian!” Shy screamed out. Grian buried his face deep into Shy and began sucking his clit, slipping a third finger in and curling them against Shy’s g-spot. Shy reached full orgasm and gripped Grian close, panting and moaning his name.

Grian removed himself from Shy and smiled, Shy’s juices all over his lips. He licked it up just to make the other blush; he squeaked when Shy locked lips with him and tried to lap up the juices Grian had on his mouth. They broke apart and let their hands roam, Shy’s falling onto Grian’s stomach.

“When the baby is born, we’ll have to keep quiet.”

“For now, though…” Grian kissed Shy. “Ready for another round?”

“Hell yeah!”


End file.
